


We're All Going To The Zoo

by magicsophicorn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The animals at the zoo don't react well to having a wolf come to visit…</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're All Going To The Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from becksthewolf on Tumblr - Just a quality time thing maybe like going to the zoo.

"I still think this is a bad idea…"

Regina glanced over her shoulder and stopped in her tracks. In all the time she had known her, this was the first time she had ever seen Ruby look _nervous_.

Turning and walking back the few steps to her girlfriend, Regina slipped her hand into Ruby's and laced their fingers together.

"Oh come on now, the Big Bad Wolf can't possibly be afraid of a few animals, can she?" Regina teased, squeezing Ruby's hand lightly.

Ruby's expression looked pained.

"It's more that I think they're going to be afraid of me… and I don't want to ruin this trip for you and Henry."

"Don't be ridiculous, you're not a wolf right now, the animals aren't going to be any more scared of you than they are of the rest of us. And you're not going to ruin this trip, we just want to spend time with you. Any animals we see will just be a bonus."

Ruby looked like she didn't believe her at all and was about to say so when Henry bounded over to them.

"Look the meerkats are just over there, c'mon let's go see!" he said, full of a childish excitement that Regina hoped he would never lose.

He dashed over to their enclosure and Regina pulled Ruby by the hand to follow.

As they arrived at the enclosure there was a flurry of activity as all the meerkats raced squeaking into the covered area of their home.

"Oh," Henry said, voice full of disappointment, and Regina saw Ruby's shoulders sag.

"They're very nervous creatures, why don't we move on to the next animal?" Regina said quickly.

"It's just a coincidence," she whispered to Ruby as they walked on.

The next animals they saw were the monkeys. The sound of screeching and howling quickly became deafening as they approached. The monkeys all climbed to the top of their habitat and stayed there, some swinging nervously, others sitting perfectly still. Regina was forced to consider that perhaps Ruby had been right after all.

"I think I should just go, before they start flinging poop at us," Ruby said sadly, trying to pull her hand out of Regina's grasp, "the animals can obviously smell me, and I'm just ruining your day. We can meet up later when you're done."

Regina held tight to Ruby's hand, and was about to open her mouth to reassure her girlfriend but was beaten to it by her wonderful son.

"Oh!" He said, obviously only just understanding what was happening, "I have an idea! Come on!"

He grabbed Ruby's free hand and pulled her, and by extension Regina, along the path and further into the zoo. He eventually allowed them to stop in front of a large grassy cage. It took Regina a few minutes to spot what was inside it.

"The lions are always so boring, they just lie there," Henry said, looking up at Ruby hopefully, "maybe if they smell you they'll do something a bit more interesting?"

Ruby chuckled. "I doubt it, but worth a try I guess. We'll need to stand so he's down-wind of me though. Over there."

They walked to the other side of the cage. It took only a moment for the lion who was laying at the back of the cage to lift his head up and start looking around in their direction. Henry bounced excitedly on his toes and Ruby let out a deep growl that Regina hadn't known she was able to do when human. She'd have to follow up on _that_ later.

Instantly the lion was up and pacing toward them. It came right up to the fence in front of them and paced back and forth. After a moment it stopped, looked directly at them and let out a ferocious roar.

Henry turned to face them slowly and Regina felt the motherly urge to protect him at all costs kick in, but his face split into a wide grin.

"That was SO COOL!" He cried, and Regina felt her heart warm when she noticed that he still hadn't let go of Ruby's hand. "But I'd like to go to the park now. Maybe you could teach me to play baseball Ruby?"

Ruby laughed. "Sounds good Henry, if your mom thinks that's okay, of course."

Two hopefully expectant faces turned to Regina. She smiled.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please feel free to send me prompts, here or [on Tumblr.](http://magicsophicorn.tumblr.com)


End file.
